The Angel of the lord, and his Duty
by Super.Who.Enthusiast
Summary: Castiel has no other choice but to tell Dean the truth, Maybe not everything is as it seems in the life of the Eldest Winchester since he was raised from Perdition. And now, some of the past comes back to haunt them
1. Chapter 1

Dean was walking down a dark street with a torch in his hand, heading back to his baby after a successful hunt. Sam had stayed in the hotel this time, He was sick, and Dean couldn't help but worry.

There was a noise behind him, but it was familiar by now. He didn't flinch as the hand caught him by the shoulder.

"Dean..." The deep voice came out raspy "Hold on."

Dean paused, and turned to face the Angel he considered a friend, even family. "What is it?" He asked

The Angel, Castiel, looked around, eyes narrowed "Someone is here." He stated, stepping in front of the man in an almost protective manner.

There was a chuckle from the darkness, and a man in a black suit and red tie stepped into view, hair slicked back and smooth "Well...If it isn't an Angel of the lord. Long time no see, Castiel." The man said in a smooth velvety voice.

Castiel shifted a little, taking in the man "Narcisse...? I didn't expect to see you back on the surface so soon." He said as loudly as the shock would allow, He'd sent this Demon back to hell with no intention of ever seeing him again.

Narcisse smiled "I pulled a few strings here and there. You know how persuasive I can be." He muttered casually, staring straight at the Winchester boy behind the Angels back. "I see you're still running around with the clueless-"

Castiel was quick to cut him off, not wanting that sentence to go any further "Narcisse, What do you want?" His voice was stressed, and Dean couldn't held but catch the exchange the Demon had with the Angel, the eye contact that said _I know things you don't_.

"I'm just a messenger." Narcisse straightened his red tie, a smug smile on his lips "A lot has been happening down below. It seems two boys have teamed up and been fighting their way out of hell for more than 200 years. Just the thing none of us wanted to happen, right Castiel?"

"You don't mean-"

"That is exactly what I mean. Your little mistake...We thought we could handle it...but unfortunately...it's gotten out of control. I was sent to warn you, because, as far as we know, when they get out, they're bound to find your Winchesters soon enough."

Dean couldn't help but feel very out of the loop, but something told him that this was unstable ground, and so he stayed silent, worried about the way that sentence made Castiel's shoulders fall.

"You said _When they get out_...So there's no stopping it?" Castiel said in a far too calm voice. This was not good, not in the slightest.

The Demon shook his head, and then turned to leave "That was the message, so I'll be on my way."

Castiel stood still for a moment too long, and the Demon was gone, and he was left alone with the knowledge, and the one person he never wanted to share it with. He knew he had to.

Dean shifted his weight on to his other leg, and crossed his arms, face impassive "What was that about?" He demanded, staring down the Angel whose eyes were pleading, begging for this to not happen. "Cas, What. was. that?" He emphasized his curiosity, inching closer to the Angel.

Castiel did not know where to start, or even how to find the words, he hoped he'd never have to tell the Winchester this, because he knew it would change everything, it would change Dean, and their relationship, and his life.

"CAS!"

The angels eyes went to the floor, he was a coward for not looking at him, but he could not look him in the eye "Dean...When I fought my way to raise you from Perdition-" The swallowed hard, feeling like he was about to choke, which scared him, he'd never been so scared, this heart was pumping in his chest and in his throat, but he pressed on "-You didn't want to come with me."

Dean stared at the Angels down-turned face, not quite understanding "What...?" It was quiet, almost inaudible. The Winchester backed up a little and leaned against a car, eyes still on the Angel

Castiel owed him more than he was giving him, and so he forced himself to look the man in the eye "You _would not_ come with me." He paused, watching his face as it slowly sank in "You didn't."

The Winchester sick, weak and the knees, _what does that mean_?! He screamed, and it took him far too long to realize he had failed to say it aloud, and so he tried again "W-What the hell does that mean? _I didn't?! _I'm here, aren't I? I DID!" He was struggling with his words, struggling to stay standing, struggling to think.

Castiel blinked as it began to rain "I had a job to do. You would not allow me to do it, and I did not know you at the time. I did what was necessary." He said quietly, voice void of emotion, because it hurt too much. "I asked you something, and you agreed, a way to make Sam happy, a way to make everyone happy...and you could stay in hell, all at the same time. You did bad things down there, and you believed you deserved to stay. You said '_I can rot down here, and that son of a bitch can make Sammy happy, right? That's all I want.'_"

Dean lunged forward and grabbed the angel by the collar, pulling his face forward until there were eye to eye "Why don't I remember it?" He hissed at the Angel, as his body shook with what he assumed was only anger, but it went so much deeper. The Winchester was scared, scared of what he would hear, scared of what he did, What he did for Sam.

Castiel did not fight against the grip on his coat collar, he only returned an uneasy and apologetic stare. "You do not remember because it wasn't you...You are Dean Winchester, but you're not the original." Castiel lurched forward with sudden confusion. The Winchester knees had given out, and he was now a pile of shock and disbelief on the floor, hands still tightly clenched around the Angels collar, Castiel continued, kneeling in front of him.

"You allowed me to copy you. To create a replica. I did it because I had no choice, I had my duty, and you believed you had your own. I created you...You with your funny legs and little flaws. It was impossible to get you perfect." The Angel then gripped the hands on his coat collar, and a tear ran down his cheek "But, The silly Angel was too curious, and followed you on many a quest...and slowly, he fell in love with the very flaws he created, because they weren't design flaws...They were the flaws of a damaged man who kept on going no matter what life threw his way..."

There was silence, and then the hands clutching his collar dropped, and the Winchester collapsed against him

"I'm not...W-" He gave up talking, and silent tears ran down his face, and his body shook his sobs. He didn't how much he'd actually heard vs how much he had imagined due to shock, but it was all too much, and so he collapsed into the Angel, his one solid link to the real world, and he breathed deeply before uttering some words of comfort to the worried Angel "You owe me a shit tonne of Pie."

And Castiel was assure, if not only for a moment, that this was still a Man who could keep going, and maybe, but maybe, they could ease him back up into strength together.


	2. Chapter 2

After about an hour of nothing, just silence between the two, and rain slowly drenching their clothes, Dean deemed himself in a good enough state of mind to drive them back to the motel.

Castiel didn't know what to do "Are you sure you should be driving?" He asked cautiously, following Dean as he slowly made his way back to the 67 Chevy Impala

Dean shook his head, and cleared his throat before answering "No, not really...But I refuse to be zapped anywhere. I've seen enough of your powers to last me, thanks." He opened the door to his car, and took a deep breath before climbing inside. The car, being his baby, had a calming effect on him, he felt slightly closer to reality.

Castiel was in the passenger seat in the flash, and turned to watch Deans face carefully "Dean...-"

"-Not now Cas...Please." Dean fumbled with the keys, trying to put them in the ignition with shaky hands. Whether it was from cold, or not, he didn't know.

They drove back to the motel in silence. Dean had even turned his music off. The effect was eerie, but it gave Dean some time to think.

What would he say to Sammy? Could he pretend everything was fine and dandy? He didn't think so. He felt so tired, so very tired of everything.

Dean parked the Impala in the motel lot, and turned to the angel in the passenger seat, ready to say something, but the angels attention was on something else, his brows furrowed. "What is it? Cas?"

"Something is very wrong..." Castiel said, and then vanished from the seat.

Dean climbed out of the car and slammed the door "Dammit Cas!" He yelled, as he hurried towards their motel room "Sammy?"

He all but kicked the door down as he rushed in, and was greeted by his brother staring at the door in what could only be described as utter disbelief, and with everything these boys had seen, that was rare

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked, looking around the room cautiously.

Castiel was standing by the bathroom door, staring in. His face was impassive, his body rigid.

"What is going on?" Dean demanded, stepping into the room and moving closer to his brother, checking to see if he was okay

"Dean...It's-" Sam struggled with words, and pointed towards the bathroom.

"Hello Brother." A voice greeted, causing Dean to turn abruptly towards the room

Adam stood before him, face smudged with dirt that he was trying to scrub off with a motel towel "Long time, no see...Well...Longer time for me, of course, you know how it works down there...well, not..._you._"

Dean pulled a gun from behind his back, and pointed it at the thing before him. It couldn't be him...it couldn't be.

Sam spoke up then "I did all the tests...on both of them..."

"Both?" Dean asked, eyes darting to Sam on the bed.

"This is not possible. You can't be here." Castiel insisted, talking to someone beyond Adam

Dean didn't lower his gun from Adams head, until he heard the other voice

"And yet here I am, You birdie son of a bitch. Here to see my brother for the first time...in a _long _time." The person cleared their throat, and there was movement could be heard inside the bathroom "I figured...I had a long time to think. I could be selfish for a moment and see my baby brother, make sure he's okay while the copy is out...but then he shows up with the son of a bitch who copied me in the first place." The owner of the voice emerged from the bathroom, and Dean came face to face with himself.


End file.
